


Daddy's Baby Girl

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Baby, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fighting, First Time Meeting, Lost Child, M/M, Marriage, Nervous, a sense of belonging, abandoned, assurance, bisexual Kellin, insecure, kellic - Freeform, no fame, scared, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin spent twelve years believing Katelynne had aborted their baby. An unexpected phone call tells him otherwise. His child is alive and looking for him. <br/>At Copeland's thirteenth birthday party, Kellin finally gets to see his baby's face for the first time. <br/>Copeland doesn't feel that she belongs in Kellin's life. He's married to Vic and they have their own daughter. She feels there's no place in Kellin's life for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Katelynne's maiden name, so I made one up.   
> And I know I really shouldn't start another story, but whatever.

Vic was angry, no, more than angry, he was _furious_. How could Kellin keep this from him? And for twelve fucking years? How could he do this? How could he live knowing what he had done? Vic never in a million years thought Kellin would do such a thing. He was abandoned by his own father how could he _abandon _a child himself?__

"Are you still there?" The woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just... Are you positive?" Vic asked, continuing to pace back and forth in the kitchen.

"I know this is a shock to you, but yes, I'm positive. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I-I should have let Kellin explain it." Katelynne said, sounding guilty.

"Trust me, we're going to have a serious talk when he gets home." Vic said, running a hand through his hair.

"Will you please have him call me back? This is really important." Her tone was desperate.

"Yeah, I will," Vic promised.

"Do you need me to tell you my number?" She asked.

"Uh, no, it's on the Caller ID." After awkward goodbyes, Vic hung up the house phone and pressed the Caller ID button to make sure the number was saved there. Just as he figured, the number was saved. He put the phone on the receiver and grabbed his cell phone. He tapped the phone icon next to Kellin's name and waited for him to answer. When he didn't get an answer he hung up and tried again. It took eight times before Kellin finally answered.

"Hey, is something wrong? Is Adalyn okay?" Kellin asked, terrified that something had happened to their four year old daughter.

"Yeah, Adalyn is fine, she's napping. Listen, I got a phone call today and I need you to come home early. We really need to talk." Vic tried to keep his tone steady. He really didn't want to fight with Kellin, no matter how mad he was.

"Vic, I can't just-" Vic cut him off.

"It's about your daughter." Vic said, letting a little venom slip into his tone.

"I-I thought you said Adalyn-" Vic cut him off again.

"Not that daughter. The one you fucking _abandoned_ twelve years ago. Now get home, we need to talk." With that Vic hung up. He didn't know if he could keep from blowing up on Kellin. He had every right to be upset, right? His husband not only abandoned a child, he never even mentioned the girl.

Vic paced the entire time he waited for Kellin. He was starting to think Kellin wasn't coming home early. He was ready to call him again and yell at him to get his ass home when he heard the front door open. He stormed into the living room to meet Kellin who looked scared and confused.

"What is going on? What did you mean on the phone? I don't have another daughter and I definitely didn't abandon one." Kellin said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Someone named Katelynne Ross called today." The look on Kellin's face told Vic that he knew exactly who that is.

"Okay, yeah, I dated Katelynne for a few months the year before I met you, but we never had a kid." Kellin explained.

"That's not what she told me. According to her, you have a twelve year old daughter." Vic crossed his arms, waiting for Kellin to try to make an excuse. 

"Vic, I'm telling you that I don't have another daughter, just Adalyn." Kellin held his hands up as if that would prove his innocence.

"I don't fucking believe you! You fucking abandoned a baby and now you don't even have the balls to admit it?" Vic yelled.

"I didn't abandon anybody! I don't fucking have a twelve year old!" Kellin yelled back. They both stared at each other angrily for a few moments, silently daring the other to say something.

"Papa?" A little voice called from the doorway. Vic took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to their daughter. Her blonde hair was sticking up and she was rubbing the sleep from her amber eyes.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Vic asked, walking closer to the small girl.

"Why are you mad?" She asked, looking from him to Kellin.

"We're not, sweetie. Why don't you go play for a little while?" Vic asked. "Come on, honey." He reached down to pick her up before heading to her room. He sat her down and got her playing with some of her toys before returning to Kellin who was leaning against the back of the couch with his head lowered. His shoulders shook a little, telling Vic was crying or at least close to it.

"She never told me." He whispered when Vic walked up behind him.

"What?" Vic asked gently. He still had anger flooding his veins, but he wanted Kellin to explain.

"She never told me," Kellin repeated a little louder. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. "She told me she.... that she aborted the baby." Kellin said, putting a hand over his mouth and breaking down. Vic's shoulders dropped a little and he stepped closer, pulling Kellin to him. Kellin buried his face in Vic's shoulder and the Hispanic man rubbed his hands up and down his back. Vic might still be a little mad, but Kellin is still his husband. They were together for better or worse.

After Kellin calmed down, Vic led him around the couch to sit down.

"Okay, we need to actually talk about this. No yelling, no accusations, and no interruptions." Vic said, mostly to himself. Kellin nodded in agreement. "Just tell me what happened."

"Katelynne and I got into this huge fight one night and that's when she blurted out that she was pregnant. I was happy about it, but she told me not to worry about it because she made up her mind; she was going to have an abortion. I got mad because I wanted to keep the baby, but I guess dad's don't really get much of a say in the matter. She told me I didn't get to decide and then broke up with me." Kellin took a shaky breath. Vic reached out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. All of his anger from before was gone.

"I kept trying to get a hold of her, hoping I could change her mind.... She then called me and told me to stop contacting her because it was already done and I couldn't change it. I haven't heard from her since." Kellin wiped his cheeks off again on his sleeve. "Vic, I would _never_ abandon my baby. I-I didn't know she was alive. I thought she was...." Kellin couldn't say it. It hurt every time he thought about that baby for the past twelve years. He always wondered if it would have been a girl or a boy, what it would look like, what his life would be like now if his child was in it. He also tried not to think of those things because he couldn't change the past. He thought his child was gone so hearing that she wasn't was a shock and a relief. His baby was still alive.

"Katelynne wants you to call her back. She said she needs to talk to you and that it's important." That sent fear shooting through Kellin.

"I-Is my daughter okay?" He asked, looking up at Vic with fear in his eyes.

"She didn't tell me what it was about, just that she really needs to talk to you. Her number is on the Caller ID. Do you want me to stay with you?" Vic offered.

"No, I think I would rather do this alone." Kellin replied.

"Okay, I'll be with Adalyn." Vic told him before standing up. He leaned down and gave Kellin a kiss before leaving the room. Kellin was shaking as he stood up and grabbed the house phone. He copied the number into his cell phone and sat there staring at it. He took a deep breath and hit the call button. He held the phone to his ear and chewed on his bottom lip while it rang.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said on the other end.

"K-Katelynne? I-It's Kellin," his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Oh, hi, how have you been?" She asked, Kellin wished she wouldn't try to catch up and just tell him what she needed to. Especially if something was wrong with his daughter.

"Katelynne, why didn't you tell me?" He heard her sigh.

"I was mad. I know that was wrong and I do regret it. I wish I had told you so that you could have been in her life." She said, sounding like she was crying.

"Could have been? Please tell me she's okay?" Kellin begged, his own eyes filling with tears. He couldn't lose his child a second time. If something had happened to his daughter, he would have rather never known Katelynne didn't abort her.

"She's fine... She's amazing, Kellin. She's beautiful, smart, kind... just amazing." Kellin sighed in relief while Katelynne explained.

"What's her name?" Kellin asked.

"Copeland Quinn Bostwick."

"Y-You gave her my middle name? And my last?" Kellin asked, not able to fight the tears anymore.

"I wanted her to have a part of you." Katelynne explained.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? Why didn't you tell me?" Kellin asked desperately. He would have taken care of her. He wanted nothing more than to be her dad and he never got that chance.

"I was afraid you were mad at me. I thought your resentment for me would keep you from her." Kellin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You thought I would be that heartless? That's my child, Katelynne. No matter what my feelings for you were they would not affect my feelings for her. You had no right to keep her from me." Kellin's tone didn't portray the anger and betrayal he was feeling.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Kellin." She said desperately.

"Why did you call me?" Kellin asked, wanting to get to the point of all of this.

"Copeland has been asking me about you a lot the last few months. At first, she just wanted to know about you. Then she wanted to find you. I told her no at first, but she got mad and pointed out that she has a right to know you. She asked if you were a cruel person or if you didn't want her, when I told her neither was true she said I didn't have a right to keep her from you. She's right, I don't have any right to keep you two apart. Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course I want to meet her!" Kellin exclaimed, shocked Katelynne felt the need to ask.

"She doesn't know I tracked you down. I didn't want to tell her in case you were too mad to meet her. I honestly didn't know how this phone call would go." Katelynne admitted.

"I understand," Kellin said. "So what, do I come to your house? Do you bring her here? Do we meet somewhere mutual?" Kellin wanted to meet Copeland as soon as he possibly could.

"Actually, her thirteenth birthday is this Saturday and I was hoping maybe you and Vic would come to surprise her?" Kellin couldn't help but smile.

"Of course! We would love to come." Kellin accepted.

"Great," she said happily.

"You can just text me directions." Kellin told her.

"Alright, I will," Katelynne replied. "I guess we'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah," Kellin said. They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Kellin ran a hand through his hair and took a moment to just breathe. His child was alive. He was going to meet her in three days. He was both excited and nervous. His heart was racing and he felt sick to his stomach. What if Copeland has a certain idea of what he is? What if he's not everything she wants? Or everything she needs? He can't handle losing her again, but he would never force her to be in his life.

After twenty minutes of calming himself down. Kellin went to tell Vic and Adalyn the good news.


	2. I'M NOT GIVING UP/Important!

So a lot of you already know this, but my family is losing our house. My parents built a house and then my grandpa died, so my mom inherited his house. They rented out the house they built, but then my parents got divorced and my dad wanted half of what the house they built was worth. They forced her to auction off the other house, but didn't get enough out of it and still owed him $20,000. Mom was making payments, but dad wanted the full amount, so the court decided the only way he would get it is to force us to auction off the house we live in. We couldn't get approved for a loan and then something happened and what we owe got raised from $20,000 to $119,000 or $191,000, I can't remember but it's one of those two.

The auction happened, but we never got anything saying whether the house was sold or not (the auction didn't happen at the house). And now they're saying we have failed to cooperate and vacate the property, so they're only giving us until May 15th to be completely out of the house. That gives us two weeks to pack, move everything big into a storage unit, move everything else two hours away to my grandparents' house, and figure out where we're going to move farm equipment out of two barns, a garage, and a shed.

We'll be living with our grandparents for now until we can figure out how to get a place of our own. My grandparents don't have internet, so I won't be able to get on my laptop. And until I can get a new job, I'll have to give up my phone so I won't be able to update using it. I WILL still be writing though! And maybe I can mooch some WiFi off of family members and update, but I'm making no promises.

All of my mom's family lives in the area we're moving to (both her mom's side and her dad's side), so we'll be okay. We'll have a lot of people around to take care of us and help us get settled.

This does NOT mean I'm giving up on ANY of my stories! It just means I won't be able to update for a while. But I'll try to have a ton of updates ready for when I get back online. Also, I probably won't get to really write over the next two week since we have a lot of packing and moving that has to be done so I decided to go ahead and post this now since I won't be updating.

Well, I guess that's it. I hope to not be gone for too long, but I can't really say what will happen.


End file.
